maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3
Start of a New Life! (That Doesn't Go Well, Of Course) (新生活,はじまる！ (もちろんうまくいきません) Shin Seikatsu, Hajimaru! (Mochiron Umaku Ikimasen)) is the third episode of the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon anime. Summary Because of a lack of space, Kobayashi decides to invest in a larger apartment for her and her two dragons, not realizing the presence of noisy neighbors to all sides of her. Then, Kobayashi decides to hold a small get-together while Tohru invites two more dragons to visit. Plot Overview Life at Kobayashi's apartment becomes rather hectic as space becomes a serious issue for everyone within the apartment. Finally fed-up with this, Kobayashi decides to search around for a new apartment. After settling on one, preparations are underway for the big move. While cleaning the apartment, Kobayashi begins learning more about Tohru's life as a dragon, which is rather clean by human standards. As a response, Tohru berates Kobayashi's poor cleanliness for fear of Kanna picking up her bad habits. Kobayashi then reverses this by claiming that she does this because of her happiness that Tohru is around to clean up for her. The trio then begins packing up items and getting distracted by various things, including manga and an old maid outfit. The following day, the three make their move to the new apartment and begin to settle in. Later that night, Tohru offers to clean Kobayashi, referring to their earlier conversation on how she likes everything to be tidy. In response, the following day, Kobayashi takes Tohru up to the roof of their apartment complex and washes her using the hose as thanks. The next day, Kobayashi is suffering from a hangover on her day off while her new neighbors are being unbelievably noisy. Tohru offers to talk to them to stop them from being noisy. She talks to Sasakibe, who makes noise through her cooking, Yana, the punk rocker, and Sone, a sculptor with a wooden drill, requesting that they quiet down while Kobayashi suffers from her hangover. This backfires, however, as the three neighbors meet up and begin blaming each other for the noise, which results in even more noise than before. Tohru prepares to kill them, although Kobayashi interferes before she can, requesting that they make a noise schedule. This seemingly fixes the problem, as everything is now quiet, allowing Kobayashi to rest her hangover off... until Tohru's teeth grinding cause Kobayashi's headache to flare. Kobayashi receives an invitation to a formal flower-viewing party at work, to which she expresses a great amount of disdain for because of the lack of liquor at it. Takiya then proposes that Kobayashi should host a party at her house instead to create an excuse for them not to go. After breaking the news of this to Tohru, she immediately expresses distaste because of Takiya's presence. However, Tohru agrees by getting permission to invite two of her dragon friends to the party. The time of the party rolls around, and shortly after Kobayashi and Takiya arrive at the apartment, the first of Tohru's guests - Fafnir - arrives in an extremely hostile manner. Shortly after Fafnir's arrival, Tohru's second guest, Lucoa, makes her appearance. Kobayashi immediately points out her less-than-proper appearance, shocking Lucoa. In the main room, Takiya, Kanna, and Fafnir play video games while Lucoa and Kobayashi get to know each other. Lucoa points out that Tohru rarely smiled before meeting Kobayashi, and Kobayashi mentions that she felt the same way. Dinner and drinks are served, and before long, Kobayashi and Takiya commence their maid otaku discussion by commanding Tohru and Lucoa to strip. Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Quetzalcoatl *Fafnir *Makoto Takiya *Sasakibe *Yana *Sone Adapted Chapters *Chapter 8 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 22 *Chapter 40 Gallery Trivia * The video game played during the party is extremely similar to that of the 2011 title Dark Souls. References Category:Episodes